colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Angels
'Angel' is a term that can describe a variety of supernatural/abnormal beings. There are numerous kinds of angel that exist in the colkiverse. * Divine beings that mostly dwell in the aether, tend to be typical 'angels' described in common lore. * Utopos divinus, ''or manmade angels, created in laboratories. * ''Caelestis polyspatium, the offspring of a human female and pandimensional being. * Tenshi. Divine Angels Appearance These angels vary in appearance, but tend to be monstrous. Some display large disc-shaped heads, multiple mouths, multiple pairs of wings, eyes on various parts of the body, many pairs of limbs, or just generally looking wildly nonhuman. They can range in size from 30 feet tall to 250 meters. On earth, they are more frequently seen in a human disguise, and can either show or hide their wings. They will still have winged shadows and reflections, however. One sign of an angelic disguise is abnormal hair colour. The Cobra Family has released multiple statements that they are not associated with celestial beings. Habits and Divine Tasks Most angels have a duty- celestial guard, eradication of sin, protection of virtue, Cupid Corps, granting wishes, guiding lost souls, et cetera. They tend to be dutiful and dilligent, and are very steady, determined workers. Some 'rogue' angels crash down to earth, or are turned into pandimensional ghosts/humans if the crime is great enough. Rogue angels that remain angels while confined to earth tend to abuse their immortality and angelic powers. Rogue angels are mostly common in seraphim (powerful angels that can control light) and tempestas (weather angels, they tend to get lazy in hotter climates, leading to falling from clouds and freak weather ensuing). Abilities Powers and divine abilities vary throughout the different angels. All angels can fly and revert to monstrously powerful angelic forms. Different kinds of angels can control or influence light, weather, karma, balance, music, health, et cetera, and other abilities include telepathy, telekinesis, hydro/pyrokinesis or causing amnesia. 'Chords' are common angelic powers, a sound angels emit, ranging from harmonic cries that hypnotise others to high-pitched wails that cause glass to break, or deep moans that can cause others to throw up or experience terrible migraines, etc. Many angels have self-healing powers, and can banish sin. Half-Angels Half-angels, usually part-human, can be blessed humans, or the child of a human and angel. They are generally referred to as angels, however, and have angelic powers including flight and chords, Manmade Angels (PROJECT UTOPOS) [INFORMATION ON PROJECT UTOPOS IS HIGHLY CLASSIFIED] Pandimensional Angels Caelestis polyspatium, or pandimensional angels are the offspring of a human female and a pandimensional being. They are a hybrid crossbreed between humans and pandimensional beings, and are considered angels because of their celestial/pandimensional abilities. Appearance and Biology The pandimensional-human ratio may vary, but often pandimensional angels are human from the chest upwards, then their bodies gradually turn from flesh to pandimensional flame progressing downwards. Commonly, the body ends in a tail of pandimensional flame, but may extend to form legs. They may have human arms, and pandimensional eyes. They tend to be unbalanced and somewhat clumsy, but are extremely intelligent, and tend to pick up some of the pandimensional parent's abilities and physical traits, such as flame colour, flame style, and eye colour, as well as some blessings. They can have unstable plasma cores, which may lead to cell damage or bone weakness. Abilities Pandimensional angels cannot travel through dimensions without the aid of a pandimensional vortex ghost, but can sometimes move through walls and solid objects, or teleport short distances. They may have weak psychic powers, such as telekinesis or empathic telepathy, or short-range future vision. They can also sometimes astral project and/or bilocate. With training, they can improve these powers, and may be able to distort space, travel through dimensions without the aid of a vortex, summon ghosts or even create pandimensional lightning. Controversy There is much controversy surrounding the breeding of pandimensional beings and humans. Some of this is founded on the physical imbalance and medical issues of pandimensional angels (they are more likely to suffer from broken limbs, athsma, heart attacks and organ failure than humans), and some of this is founded on moral beliefs that the two races should not mingle in that way. Pandimensional angels are not widely appreciated (the word 'abomination' comes to mind), and surgery is offered to make pandimensional angels entirely human. Tenshi Tenshi. Notable Angels * Tenshi (Divine...? Possibly alien?) * Caradel (Divine, rogue) * Grisha Alkaev (Honorary angel; blessed) * Cormollisel (AKA Edgar Michaud; a rare example of a human becoming a divine angel after death) * Ix (Divine, extremely powerful) Trivia * Divine angels in the colkiverse operate as an independent faction and are not ruled by a higher power; as such, their existence does not additionally prove the existence of a singular god in the Colkiverse. * The nefarious DomIno Brothers were initially supposed to be Pandimensional Angel twins, but this idea was scrapped in favour of the Snap Belt. Category:Species